


Late Night's Thoughts

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura thinking, Altean time measurements, Before Season 2 Finale, Can be seen as either friendship or fluff depending on the person, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Coran being nice, Coran is a cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Just a short Story, Night, Oneshot, Short, Voltron, aka before they knew Haggar is altean, altean, deep thoughts, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As Allura begins having thoughts about her being one of the two last individuals of an intergalactic race, and what would become of them, as Coran approaches.





	Late Night's Thoughts

The view was extraordinary. An empty black void with bright glimmering stars in the distance, and one or another planet as the ship flew around in space at an extreme speed, in the mission to free the universe from the Galra empire. The engines were once again repaired after a fight, and everyone was exhausted, especially the paladins, and don't forget Allura, who had once again created a wormhole to get away from the galaxy of one of Zarkon’s newly fallen fleets. To simplify it, it was an ordinary evening at the Castle of Lions.  
As the paladins we're getting ready to go to their chambers for some sleep, princess Allura, despite being exactly as tired, chose to stay awake a bit more, just looking at the view. Even if her species had used to travel through galaxies for decapheebs, the view never got old, And the feeling of that fantastic civilization being erased, the knowledge that she was one of the last of her kind, that feeling never faded either. It was constantly there, lurking in the background. The constant knowledge that when she and Coran had passed away, all alteans would be dead, and the memories of them ever populating the galaxies would also be forgotten, like if they had never existed in the first place.  
Thoughts like this were hard to grasp, and made her feel even smaller than she were, questioning the meaning of the entire thing.  
If they would be forgotten no matter what they did, why were they even trying in the first place?  
She didn't like having these types of thoughts, but the sneaked inside her head without her realizing until she was always in a huge discussion with herself.  
As they passed another planet with a few moons, she began thinking about if there was life down there, or ever have been, and if the people down there would be remembered some way, or if all our their history already faded away thousands of years ago.  
“Princess, are you alright?”, she heard the soft gentle voice of Coran ask, and as she turned around she saw his worried look, wrinkled nose and the huge orange mustache that always gave his facial expressions more character, he definitely looked worried about her.  
“Yes Coran, I’m fine”, she said, trying to not reveal her true feelings at the moment, he was probably tired and she didn't want to bother him at such a time, if she ever took up this at all, it would be after a few vargas of sleep.  
“If I may ask again, are you sure? You do look like you’re a bit off, don't get me wrong, but there’s something with your look”.  
Was it so obvious?  
She took a deep breath before answering.  
“Yes Coran I’m completely fine, and even if I were having trouble I wouldn't take it at such a time like this”, she said, struggling with every word.  
Why was it getting harder to talk?  
Was she about to cry?  
“Okay princess, I won't bother you if you don't want to, but do remember that I’m always here to talk if you ever feel the need too, I’ll always listen to you”.  
Without realizing what she did, her arms were around Coran, as she embraced him in a hug of gratitude.  
He calmed her, and he would always hold a place close to her heart. He always listened and accepted when she didn't wanna talk about certain things, and made her temporarily forget that they were the last of their species.  
As she remembered, and thought of how nice Coran was at the moment, she thought that they could have a long chat in the morning, about how both of them dealt with being the last alteans, and maybe find ways to couple together.  
Coran smiled as he patted her back once.  
“C’mon princess, I’ll make you some altean goo tea and help you to bed, does that sound nice?”.  
“Thanks Coran, that would be wonderful”, she says as a smile spread through her face, other things being temporarily forgotten.


End file.
